It is known that biological processes require continuous measurements of process variables. It is further known that when these biological processes are exposed to the external environment they may face the risk of contamination by viruses, micro-organisms, and/or chemicals.
Usual biological processes involve bioreactors where cells are cultured. Normally, the bioreactors are previously sterilized. For small volume reactors, the entire reactor system can be placed in an autoclave and completely sterilized. But, in many cases, these processes do not allow an easy in-situ analysis of the culture. Instead, samples must be physically extracted from the vessel/reactor and examined and manipulated outside the vessel, thereby exposing the entire culture to the external environment and to the possibility of contamination. Therefore, maintaining a contamination-free environment and/or being able to take multiple sterile samples from a reactor is a must.
Typically, extraction of samples within a system having a sterile environment that, during operation, must not come into direct communication with a non-sterile environment, has been carried out manually by connecting a pre-sterilized sample container to an outlet of the reactor/vessel containing the culture of interest. For example, a pre-sterilized container sealed by one-time use septa may be placed in communication with the vessel by puncturing the septa with a needle in fluid communication with the vessel. The needle may then inject the sample into a pre-sterilized container, the container may then be removed from the system and the sample may be analysed. This kind of sample extractions is carried out with sterilized disposable materials.
Thus, there still exists a need to provide a sample taking device by which a sample can be easily obtained, ensuring the sterility of the sample and the sterility of the fluid remaining in the vessel and which can be used repeatedly, for example for taking several samples from the same vessel over time.